


Bring on the Night

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith shows up in the middle of "Bring On The Night" (<cite>BtVS</cite> 7.10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prophecy Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prophecy+Girl).



> Buffy/Faith by request (Christmas 2002) for Prophecy Girl

"So what am I, the last hope of humanity or something?"

Giles rubbed his glasses. "No," he said slowly. "We still have Buffy, and two Slayers-in-training;" he gestured at the girls. However, since you _are_ a Slayer, we thought it prudent to --"

"Bring out the big guns to help fight the good fight, yeah yeah yeah, I get it. Y'know, just because I'm all reformed and shit doesn't mean I'm all eager to help you and your Scoobies."

"It's not just a matter of helping _us_; it's a matter of saving the world, reality as we know it, from complete and utter destruction."

"Yeah yeah yeah, apocalypse. Blah blah blah, been there done that. Haven't you guys already saved the world like ten times? Whadda you need me for? If you really wanna puff up the ranks of the good guys, why don't you just call Angel and his crew? They've got weapons, research, real good with the guilt trip. What more could you want?"

"We have been unable to contact Angel, or anyone else in Los Angeles for that matter," Giles said, with forced calm. "We expect the Council knew something was coming, that they arranged for your release from prison so that you could be an active participant in the fight against the apocalypse."

"So the Council suddenly thinks so highly of the reformed rogue slayer, then? I'll have to drop them a thank you note." Giles opened his mouth to say something about the Council being destroyed, but Faith didn't noticed and continued talking, this time in a mock falsetto. "Dear Council of Pompous British Asses... Much obliged. Who needs three meals a day, a roof and four walls when one can be thrown out onto the streets to fight yet another apocalypse. Thanks ever so much. Sincerely yours, The Slayer." She grinned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," came a mutter from behind her.

Faith turned in surprise. "Ooh, Baby Doll speaks. Nice to know a vow of silence hasn't been added to the Slayer Handbook."

"Not that it would matter to you."

"Oh, you too? You both speak. Good then. We could trade sarcastic remarks all night. You know any fun British dances? Maybe we could put on a nice show --"

She recoiled from a sharp slap across her face, quickly recovered and shifted into a fighting stance.

"B, steppin' up to the plate. Who's next? Let's all gang up on the recently returned."

"Shut up, Faith."

"Look, B, I didn't ask to be a part of this."

"Neither did I! Neither did any of us. But we are, and we can't change that. We're looking at the worst thing we've ever faced, the First. The source of all evil. The biggest and the baddest, for real this time. We don't know where it's hiding out or what it's plans are, but we know it's coming after us, 'cause like it or not we're the forces of good. So we can either stand around here all night arguing like children, or we can try to do something about it. I haven't slept for three days, so I for one am going to get some sleep so I still have strength left to fight this thing."

The room was still and silent for a moment after her departure. Then Faith headed after her. She found Buffy in her room, crying silently. She walked straight up to her and kissed her moist cheeks.

She nearly crumpled in her arms. "Oh Faith, I don't know what to do."

"Shh." She carried Buffy over to the bed. "The apocalypse'll still be there in the morning, don't worry about that right now."

Buffy opened her mouth, but Faith silenced her with a deep kiss. She felt the resistance in Buffy's body fall away, and the blonde began kissing her back. Soon they were both out of their clothes and filling each other's flesh with their own.

***

Buffy stretched as she awoke. She realized the bed next to her was empty. She opened her eyes and saw Faith in full leather staring at her.

"C'mon, B, we've got an apocalypse to find."


End file.
